We will use zebrafish system to study the genetic control of vertebrate embryogenesis. We are especially interested in the genes playing important roles in human disease pathogenesis. For each gene of interest, zebrafish cDNA libraries will be screened and the zebrafish homolog identified. The cDNA clones will then be used as probes for RNA in situ hybridization to analyze the expression pattern during fish embryogenesis. Promoter-green fluorescent protein constructs will allow us to study gene expression in live embryos. The functional role of individual genes during embryogenesis will be assessed by microinjection of DNA, RNA, and oligo constructs into embryos. Finally, the potential involvement of these genes in fish mutants with defects in embryogenesis will be analyzed using genome analysis tools.